Erasing The Past
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Post movie: Anna discovers an old diary of Elsa's, revealing a desperate plan she once had to erase all of Anna's memories of her, before she then planned to leave Anna and everything else behind - permanently. Rated T for suicidal themes.


Anna should have guessed something would go wrong when she willingly stepped into a library.

But as with most things she forced herself to do, it was all for Elsa.

After two months of being sisters again, Anna owed Elsa the chance to do something Elsa would want to do – like talk about books. If she found the least boring book Elsa might like, Anna figured she could endure staying still for a day. Then Elsa would have to come along on any fun adventure Anna wanted.

That wasn't why Anna was doing this, of course. It would just be a nice, fitting side bonus.

But first she had to find a not-boring, Elsa approved book. After three dismal failures, it was tempting to throw in the towel.

So Anna went through the shelves picking up books, browsing through a few pages and throwing them away once she started yawning. She had to take a break once she started yawning too much – then noticed the big mess of books on the floor behind her.

Even liking an Elsa book wouldn't be enough to get Anna excused from this mess. Another brilliant consequence of going into a library.

Anna sighed and started picking the books up, getting less careful over time. In fact, she wound up grabbing and lifting up a loose floorboard underneath the next to last book.

When she looked down, she figured she was going crazy, since she was now hallucinating a book under that floorboard.

Hallucinations didn't feel that solid, though.

Despite being burnt out on book reading, the fact this was a secret book compelled Anna to go the extra mile. She went to the nearest table and sat down, hoping Elsa or someone else hid it because there were too many dragons, princes and sword fights in it.

It was only then that Anna checked for a name or a cover – and there wasn't one. In fact, it looked more like a notebook than a book book. She then browsed through the pages, only seeing one page with actual words in it.

Then she noticed those words were handwritten – in very distinctive writing.

Before she got too overwhelmed, Anna made herself read the words before she knew better.

She then cursed herself for not knowing better, more than ever before. That said something, considering Anna's past screw-ups.

But this wasn't just a screw-up. This was….

Anna read the words again to make sure this was….what it looked like the first time. When she confirmed it, she almost threw up.

As it was, she hunched herself over the back of her chair, trying to get her strength back. Once she had enough of it, she dared to start reading again.

Elsa always said there was more to get out of reading a book a second time. Anna figured that was something she made up during the isolation, since she had nothing else to do. But as she looked over these horrible words again, she indeed got something more out of it this time.

Namely, anger.

With a tear or two still running down her cheek, and a growl forming in her throat, Anna took the book and stormed out to confront its author.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa frowned when she heard the door open to her study without a knock. It lessened when she saw Anna coming in, but it stayed on when she remembered Anna had promised to knock from now on.

It disappeared when she saw the deeper, almost unnatural frown on Anna's face.

Then Elsa went completely blank when Anna slammed a book down on her desk. Especially when she saw the book – for the first time in three years.

"_What_ is _this_?!" Anna asked, with about 70 percent anger and 30 percent tears. She then opened the book to the only non-blank page before Elsa could answer.

When Elsa saw her own words – the words she had never wanted to re-read again – she never wanted to answer anything again. Yet she still started to mutter, "Where did you..."

"You know where," Anna told her. "_Yes_, I went to the library! Is that why you thought I'd never see this?! See…." Her anger gave way to tears again, as she still got out, "Read it."

"Anna…." Elsa barely bought any time.

"Read it!" Anna choked out. "Or maybe you don't need to! You already know what you wrote." She wiped her face, but it made little difference as she realized. "And if you wrote it….you were gonna do it." She put her finger on various words and declared, "And that! And that, that and even –"

"Stop it!" Elsa ordered. Surprisingly, no ice came out, but Elsa knew it wouldn't last.

"Just tell me when you wrote this," Anna demanded. "It was obviously when Mama and Papa were alive, but when?" Elsa didn't answer, so Anna repeated, "When?!"

"Two weeks," Elsa started revealing. "Two weeks before they went on the boat."

Anna had to bite her lip to contain her latest sob. With that final piece filled out, she had to look at Elsa's painful, three-year old words one last time from this new context.

Although Elsa indeed remembered every word – despite every attempt to forget – she glanced down at the open book too.

_All I need is a month. One ice free month, and I can get Mama and Papa to take me to the trolls. I'll get them to let me talk to them alone, and then I can tell them what I want. What I need. What has to happen._

_If they altered Anna's memories of me, they can make something to erase them. All of them. Once I give it to her and she completely forgets about me, it won't hurt her when I'm gone._

_Once Mama and Papa have to raise her to be Queen, they'll forget about me too. They'll realize they, Anna and Arendelle are so much better off without me. Without even the memory of me. At least I'll spare them from having to kill me themselves. Before I freeze them and the whole world._

_I'll never let that happen. But there's only one way to stop it now. Remember that, Elsa, please._

_Just get to the trolls, make them give you the magic, then find a way to get it to Anna. Once she forgets about you and you leave Mama and Papa their notes, all you have to do is jump._

_You'll finally do one thing right at the very end. Please, have the courage to at least do that._

_At least you can go away for good right._

"Go away," Anna said out loud, after repeating it nonstop in her head for minutes on end. "You were planning to kill yourself," she could finally translate.

It was more than Elsa could say by a longshot.

"You couldn't bring yourself to see me for 10 years," Anna translated further. "But you were gonna bring yourself to see the trolls, make them give you some magic potion, and then erase my memories. _Again_," she stressed. "_Then _you were gonna die."

She summed it up better than Elsa had the strength to.

"And you really thought Mama and Papa would just…._forget _about you? Be _glad _you were gone? Be glad I couldn't remember you?" Anna couldn't believe. "Didn't you think someone in Arendelle would remember you? Didn't you think _someone _in townwould tell me about you at some point? You'd have to erase the whole kingdom's memory for this to work!"

"I thought some things out better than others," Elsa conceded. "I thought I'd have more time to work it out."

"But you didn't. Because _they _died first," Anna zeroed in. "That's why you asked them 'Do you have to go?' before they left, huh? Because you were already gonna go away from them first. Were you gonna do it _right _after they got back?"

"About a week after," Elsa admitted. "If I was accident free. If they thought I was getting better, they might think the trolls could save me. But….there _was_ no saving me then."

"So you thought you had to kill yourself," Anna repeated.

"I wanted to wait until I made sure you'd be okay," Elsa defended.

"I would _never _be okay without you! Even with lost memories! Didn't 10 years teach you that by then?" Anna lashed out, then promptly looked sick again.

"Oh God….are you telling me if Mama and Papa never died…._"_ Anna realized. "The _only _reason you're still alive is because they're dead? Because there was no way out of being Queen? Because you couldn't get away with poisoning my mind _again_? Huh?"

Anna was leaning over the desk, while Elsa stayed seated. But that wasn't the only reason why Anna was towering over her big sister. With every bit of strength she could muster, Anna stayed upright, as Elsa looked as small as Anna actually felt.

"Anna….I am so sorry…." Elsa barely made herself heard.

"You're sorry," Anna said. "That's all you have…."

Anna had gone back and forth between wanting to cry her eyes out and scream her throat out. Right now it was 50/50, with her body language reflecting it. But as she struggled to keep her legs upright, she saw Elsa was already crumbling in her seat.

She was giving up trying to defend herself. She wasn't even going to try. She'd rather suffer than try anything else – no matter who else was suffering.

Even now, it hadn't changed.

Now the fury was winning out in Anna again.

Enough to make her reach out and slap Elsa's cheek. For letting them alter her mind the first time, for leaving her alone, for wanting to leave her alone and alter her mind forever – for all of it.

And Elsa was still too defeated to defend herself.

After five seconds of crushing guilt and wanting to run away herself, Anna saw that. And promptly felt her ire rise again.

"You gave up," Anna said. "You gave up on ever seeing me again. You were gonna control your powers and do all that stuff, just to _kill yourself _with a clear conscience! But you couldn't put in _any _effort to see me for more than two seconds? Or say anything other than 'Go away, Anna'?"

"I tried for 10 years! It didn't work!" Elsa emerged. "I couldn't….I couldn't go through another _60 years _like that! Especially while being Queen! Not when there was another way! A way to save Arendelle, our family and you!"

"By dying!" Anna had to stress again.

"I'd been dead since I was eight," Elsa said. "What real difference did it make?"

"All of it!" Anna argued. "You could have told Mama and Papa! You could have made them find another way! You could have kept them from leaving in the first place!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Elsa snapped. "Why do you think I gave up this plan after they died?! It was the best punishment I deserved!"

"Being alive was a punishment?" Anna asked. "Being the only family I had left, such as it was, was a punishment?"

Elsa had no answer, which gave Anna room to consider another tragic question. "What about on the fjord? I mean, you wanted to die right before I got there, right?"

"Because I thought you were dead first!" Elsa stated.

"So _once again,_ I kept you from dying like you wanted," Anna said. "Is being alive a punishment _now_ too?"

"Not with you here with me!" Elsa shared.

"And what about next time?!" Anna didn't let up. "What happens if you think I'm dead? Or Arendelle freezes again? Or some other unspeakable tragedy? Are you going to want to die then too? After everything we've been through….are you just going to throw it all away like that anyway?"

"That was then! Now I would never…." Elsa couldn't finish.

"How would I know?" Anna doubted. "I never, ever _ever_, thought you would abandon me when I was five. I never _ever _thought Mama and Papa would leave us either. And I never thought you wanted to do….something like this until now."

With the sadness coming back, Anna asked, "What do I _really _know about you? It's been only two months, you know. I have no idea what you're thinking and feeling, even now. How can I….how can I trust you to stick around if things get bad again? How can I _ever _trust you on _anything_, really?"

"Anna, that's not fair," Elsa got a little fire back.

"Is it? When has anything you've 'done for me' been fair?" Anna challenged. "Maybe it's about time I figured that out. Then it won't hurt so bad next time."

Now Elsa felt hot again.

"And that's what you care about," she started. _"You _getting hurt. Me leaving _you_. I was in enough pain and misery to want to die when I was _18 years old_. Just _weeks _before our parents actually died. But I didn't hear you ask or cry about that, did I? Just me not seeing _you_ and leaving _you_ and hurting _your _mind."

"Elsa, that's not it," Anna started to argue, yet Elsa rose and stopped her in her tracks.

"Is it?!" Elsa threw back at her. "Hasn't it _always _been like that? I know it was for those 10 years! You just kept coming and coming at my door, no matter how much it made me suffer! Any normal person would have given up! They would have gotten the message and showed me mercy!"

"How was I supposed to know _what _I was showing you? None of you would tell me!" Anna came back, but Elsa came back faster.

"And a _normal _person would have accepted that at some point! A normal person wouldn't have kept torturing me, with every knock and every reminder that I almost killed you!" Elsa argued. "A normal person would have hated me! Then I could have just jumped out then and there! But you had to love me like the oblivious, selfish fool you are! How was I supposed to stay alive or die in peace then?!"

Anna backed off, as it was Elsa's turn to let out some leftover pent up anger. "You wouldn't leave me alone! Just like you didn't leave me alone or slow down that night! I suffered and put up with it long enough, don't you get it?! I was driven to suicide, in that way and _every _way, because of _you_!"

By then, the room was halfway frozen and there was barely any dry place to stand. Yet the sisters were still standing, at least physically.

Emotionally, the last bit of Elsa's rage had been vented out. Now she was capable of realizing what she actually said – and feeling more than just anger at it and Anna.

It got worse when she could take in Anna's face. She barely noticed how crushed it was, before her words crushed Elsa even worse.

"Don't you think I know that?"

Somehow, Anna got herself out of the room without slipping on the ice. When she was gone, Elsa wasn't so lucky to stay her feet anymore.

But not because of the ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna stayed in her room and in her bed the rest of the day, eventually drifting to sleep. Despite what she knew would happen when she did.

As expected, the nightmares came in full force. And they started just as predictably.

When Anna was awake, she saw images of young Anna knocking on young Elsa's door – and young Elsa being scared and traumatized as a result – whenever she closed her eyes. Now that they were staying closed, the images were longer and more vivid.

Anna saw her younger self obliviously plead for a snowman, and Elsa's younger self cringing in fear and misery, over and over again. It didn't feel like it went on for 10 straight years – or take into account that Anna stopped doing it every day after seven years. But the impact on _both _sides of the door was finally clear to her.

Her imagination took over from there.

She imagined Elsa on the later days when Anna did knock on her door, just when she thought she had control and could forget about her sister. She imagined Elsa's inability to even scream and cry over it, since that was a feeling – and feelings were forbidden for her.

She even imagined her mother and father telling her she had to be ready to be Queen, no matter how unready she was. She imagined every way in which Elsa was made to feel there was no way out – but one.

And then Anna imagined what would have happened if she took that way out.

She saw Elsa jump out of her open window – and before she could finish screaming over that, she saw Elsa return, only to throw herself onto an icicle. Mercifully, the scene faded away before Elsa landed, only to change to one where a young Anna saw Elsa's dead body outside the castle.

Older Anna couldn't stop young Anna from seeing Elsa dead, in every way she could have killed herself. All she could do was try to make herself wake up, but nothing happened. The scenery just kept changing, with the same result – until Anna was transported to the dining room.

A dining room where 18-year-old Elsa was putting some kind of potion in Anna's food. And actually stayed for dinner to make sure Anna ate it.

Of course, seeing Elsa at the dinner table gave Anna too much false hope to eat.

Older Anna could only watch, as younger Anna didn't eat and asked Elsa if she was going to stay out of her room now. Elsa couldn't answer and could barely stand to listen, but Anna didn't notice – or just wouldn't.

"Anna, please eat your dinner," Elsa said with a barely steady voice.

"Will you stay out here with me if I do?" 15-year-old Anna asked, as 18-year-old Anna tried to tell herself she wouldn't have really been like that. But it was a hard sell.

"I can't," Elsa cringed. "Just please, take one bite."

"So you can go back in your room for another 10 years?" 15-year-old Anna pressed. "In that case, no thank you."

"Anna, just eat your dinner and let your sister be, please," their alive father ordered.

"Please listen to him," Elsa pleaded, as she noticed her gloves turning into ice and tried to hide them. "Please, do it quick…."

"I'm not hungry," Anna insisted, ignoring or not caring about Elsa's obvious pain.

"Fine, I'll give it to someone else," their alive mother conceded.

"No, don't!" Elsa shot up, one breath away from letting her nerves and powers go. It shouldn't have mattered, if Anna would just eat and forget all about Elsa anyway. But there was no way she'd eat if she saw ice coming out – and then Elsa would be trapped forever.

This was how she had to say goodbye.

"May I be excused, please?" she asked her parents. "Please, _please _make sure Anna eats, no matter what."

"Why? Why do you want to see me with food instead of you?" 15-year-old Anna asked. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Oh no, not that, please!" 18-year-old Anna spoke up.

"Enough, Anna….please just eat," Elsa barely contained her, then turned away and started to leave.

"No! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!" 15-year-old Anna asked three years early. "What are you so afraid of?!"

"Make her eat!" Elsa yelled, running for her life before any ice or frost escaped. Running for her life – or rather, towards the end of it.

But young Anna wasn't deterred, running away from the table before her parents could catch her. 18-year-old Anna had to give chase too, yet none of the Annas could catch Elsa as she got to her room.

"Please go away and eat! Please!" Elsa called from behind the door. "Please!"

"Never!" young Anna vowed. Older Anna finally got the idea to try and grab her, but her hands just went through her. Without any obstacles, younger Anna went for the unlocked door.

"No, please don't, you idiot!" older Anna begged her counterpart, but it was too later. Young Anna got into Elsa's room – her frosted room with an open window, and no Elsa.

Despite knowing better, the one Anna who did rushed to the window with her younger self – and both screamed at what they saw below.

Anna saw exactly what Elsa had hoped to spare her from all this time. Had kept herself alive just to make sure Anna wouldn't live with it for the rest of her life, and the rest of her time as Queen. She forced herself through everything just for Anna and she never listened – right to the end for both of them.

The bitter, horrible, end. Horrible enough that older Anna forget this wasn't really the end.

"Elsa! Elsa, no!" both Annas screamed and cried.

Only one woke up to the sound of those screams in her own bed.

With her back turned to the door, older Anna woke in reality and held herself, barely seeing past her own tears. Barely hearing anything over her own deep breaths and sobs. Finally seeing what she should have seen today, and every day beforehand – like it did her any good now. Or Elsa.

Poor Elsa….

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna gasped out. "I'm sorry…."

After crying that out a few more times, Anna figured it would do more good if she told Elsa in person. So she sat up, wiped her tears and started to get on her feet.

She was promptly knocked back off them.

After almost knocking people off their feet with hugs for years, now Anna was on the other end of it. Albeit for the worst reason.

She gathered that once she made out who was in her arms now – crying even harder than Anna had.

By instinct, Anna put her arms around Elsa as they collapsed back onto the bed. Elsa kept sobbing into her shoulder, nonetheless.

The door to Anna's room had been open for about two minutes now, as Elsa caught the tail end of Anna yelling through her nightmare. She was already teary and miserable enough through her own nightmares, and the whole day in general.

Hearing Anna wake up, cry and apologize lifted her last bit of restraint.

Elsa couldn't even apologize through her tears, although Anna clearly guessed she was sorry. Instead of saying anything, Anna kept holding Elsa and rubbing her back and head – trying to do what she should have done years ago.

Just shut up, listen and be there for her in her darkest hours.

"Don't…." Elsa got out, but couldn't say any more.

"I'm not going anywhere," Anna felt safe to say. "You're not going anywhere. You're gonna be safe now. I've got you and you're gonna be okay…."

Those were the last words any of them spoke, or needed to speak, the rest of the night. Even when they stopped crying.

When they fell back asleep, any dreams they had weren't worth remembering or crying over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Anna woke up, she found herself alone in her bed again. In truth, she wasn't shocked.

The idea of Elsa coming to her bed, hugging her and crying like that – it came out of nowhere and was so unfamiliar to her, it had to be part of her dream. After what happened in that room, and the last decade in general, why would Elsa do that anyway?

Anna sighed and resigned herself to a day of awkwardness and avoidance. But her willingness to actually give Elsa her space became pointless, once she saw Elsa sitting in a chair next to the bed. What's more, she was sitting with another book in her lap.

"I wrote a lot of diaries in my room. Then I froze them all when they got too painful to re-read," Elsa began. "What you read yesterday was my last one. After….we became orphans, freezing it wasn't enough. I had to get it out of my room altogether. I had no choice by then."

"I'm sorry," was all Anna felt she could say.

"It was the last diary I wrote in. Until the day after the Thaw," Elsa revealed, holding up her latest book. "When I made my plans three years ago, I re-read that page over and over to make me keep going. I did the same thing with what I wrote after the Thaw. I still do."

Elsa opened the diary to the first page, then handed it to Anna. "This is what I read every time I….need inspiration to keep going. Like yesterday, for instance."

Anna took a breath, fearing the worst from what was inside – forgetting that Elsa was willingly showing this to her. First she saw that unlike the last entry, this one was dated on the day after the Thaw. But there was a lot more to come.

_You will never leave Anna or Arendelle again. For any reason. You've left them long enough and look what you did to them anyway. They've suffered long enough, and leaving them won't fix it. Leaving Anna won't fix anything anymore._

_You love Anna with whatever heart you have left. She's all you've loved for so long. Even if you're not strong enough to tell her out loud yet, it will always be true. All you've ever wanted was to be strong and worthy enough to have fun with her, build snowmen with her and make her smile again. You're not leaving now that you can actually do it again._

_Every time you wanted to leave her forever, you, her and everyone around you paid dearly. So no more. No matter how hard things get, you're going to stay and fight for her. No matter how ill equipped you are, you're going to let her help you. You're so much more powerful in every way when she's with you. You have been ever since she was born._

_Please don't ever forget that again. Please don't ever make her cry again. Please do something other than hide if you do. Please don't ever be afraid of Anna's love again. Please just be her big sister again. You love her so much, so let her know it for once in your life._

_Eventually, maybe you'll even find a reason to live other than her, or a crown. That would be nice._

Once Anna looked up, Elsa gestured next to the bed before she could say anything. Anna looked over and noticed a whole pile of books on the floor nearby.

"Those are the diaries I wrote in our first nine years apart. They're mainly about you," Elsa said. "Every time you came to my door, I wrote about it. It tortured me more than it helped by the end. Maybe that's partly, not _entirely_….why I wanted to go away forever on the 10'th year."

Before Anna could tear up and apologize again, Elsa revealed, "But I would have done it a lot faster if you never came at all."

"Huh?" Anna got out.

"Hearing you all that time hurt me. But it also made me smile," Elsa stated. "Whenever you told me about your day, I wrote it down so I'd never forget. So I could smile when I really needed it. If I didn't have years of Anna stories to smile over, I would have thought of killing myself long before three years ago. Then I would have done it….before it became too late to do it."

Elsa briefly smiled before she reflected, "I blamed you for that for a while. I remembered that too much yesterday. But the fact is….you saved my life, Anna. Long before you froze for me. You kept me alive then, and you keep me going now. And now….I just feel so, _so _grateful for it, and for you. Whenever I forget that, I read my diaries and…."

"And you go make it right. Like last night," Anna finished.

"I try," Elsa resumed. "I'm prepared to spend decades trying. Even if you don't believe me," she sighed. "But I'll spend those decades making you believe if I have to. Because I want to. Because I will _never _choose to leave you for _any _reason again. These books remind me when I'm….too stubborn to let you do it yourself."

"Even when I'm terrible to you?" Anna asked guiltily.

"Even when you're anything and everything to me," Elsa replied. "No matter how they are, some people are worth living for. They even help you find a few more things to live for while they're at it. Enough that you're too far gone to ever leave now. This time for the right reasons and the right people. Even a snowman and a reindeer, as it turns out."

Anna let out her first laugh in a day, triggering a small one from Elsa as well. It got quiet again after that, but it was quiet they could both live with. Of course, Anna had to break the quiet, but in a good way – she hoped.

"I have something to confess too," Anna began. "I wanted to leave too. I mean leave leave, not…._leave _leave. Long before you told me to go at the ball. About right after Mama and Papa _left _left. I thought I had nothing real to stay in Arendelle for by then. But I didn't go because I remembered….I knew you needed me.

Anna had to qualify, "Well, I didn't _know_, but I wanted to. You were gonna be Queen, and I had to stick around for that. If it ever got too much for you, you needed at least _some _family there. Even if you never needed me before."

"I needed you every day," Elsa admitted.

"Well, I know that now," Anna assured. "I didn't then, but I stayed anyway. And look what happened when I did. You saved my life too, you know. Long before you thawed me, you saved me by keeping me here. Like I guess I did for you."

Anna outright chuckled at the now obvious irony. "We've been saving each other all along, and we didn't even know it. And we're still here anyway!"

"And now we know," Elsa reflected on, smiling more fondly as she did. This made her get up, go over and take a few more books, then sit down on the bed next to Anna.

"Don't you have Queen business by now?" Anna had to check and think of something other than herself.

"It can wait. I'm very patient, you know," Elsa said. "I waited years to unfreeze these diaries. I couldn't even throw them out, like the last one. But I couldn't wait any more. I couldn't keep waiting to show you how long you've saved me."

Anna had no words for that, and for once, she didn't try to find any she could think of. She just sat up next to Elsa and let her start browsing the pages of her diary.

One she wrote 13 years ago, when Anna first started coming to her door, and first began to believe Elsa willingly forgot about her – and stopped loving her.

Now she saw the written proof of how wrong she was. The proof that kept Elsa alive just long enough, until life was worth living for her again.

"You remembered that?" Anna pointed to an entry in the diary. "That was so embarrassing! Why would you wanna remember that?"

"Because you did it," Elsa shared. "Just trying to imagine it made me laugh for days. I really had to learn to keep quiet then."

"Well, you did a great job," Anna said, in a light tone instead of a blaming one. "If you have all these good memories of me knocking, it's a wonder you didn't thaw faster."

"They made me sad and scared as much as they made me smile. I was a lot more scared by the end," Elsa reminded her. "But when they made me smile….when _you_ make me smile…."

"Even when you heard about this?" Anna asked, holding and pointing inside the diary Elsa wrote when she was 13.

"Oh, especially that!" Elsa exclaimed. "I kept meaning to ask the staff about that for two months!"

"I guess my story wasn't vivid enough, then," Anna joked, letting the vivid memories of that day wash over her.

The bitter part of doing it without Elsa didn't feel so vivid anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of Anna's stories were vivid. Every time she came to Elsa's door, asked to play, asked about Elsa's day and told her about her own, was unforgettable. That was the whole problem.

Not being a part of her world compelled her to want to leave the world altogether. Being teased and taunted, by a world she could never be a part of, made her want to leave every world.

But it wasn't always like that all the time.

There was a time where Anna's visits, and writing about them, were both a self-inflicted punishment _and _a blessing. The things Elsa remembered and turned to when she was capable of happiness and warmth. The assurance that Anna was still alive and enjoying life, and that her sacrifice was worth it.

And that one person still loved her unconditionally. Leaving aside the condition of her ignorance.

Yet Anna wasn't ignorant anymore. And she still loved her. And if Elsa ever died, she would suffer worse than she would at her own death. But now she was an unconditional blessing that made sure Elsa would never leave her again – even in person.

They spent the day reading through Elsa's diaries, reshaping their past from one of bitter loss into an unconditional blessing as well.

And erasing the bitter parts without the need for magic.

**THE END**


End file.
